


The Sound of Silence [A Fallout 4 Fan Fiction]

by M3rc1l3ss



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Attempted writing, Character Death, Developing characters, F/M, Fluff, Gay Sex, I'm so sorry, M/M, More to add - Freeform, Original Character(s), Severe Canon bending, Severe lack of writing, Smut, Some Plot, pretty hot, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3rc1l3ss/pseuds/M3rc1l3ss
Summary: A lone, Veteran Ranger was sent to the Commonwealth to study the sudden disturbance of the airship in the sky. Wanting to return to her old city, Thorn agreed. She believed it wasn't going to go without some problems but.. How did she end up getting tangled up with the Brotherhood?





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of which i'm willing to continue. Any problems or questions? Be sure to post a comment!

A lone ranger stood before a withered, rusted sign that read ‘Welcome to Boston’. The ranger shifted her weight, holding an automatic rifle in her gloved hands. They donned a dusty brown and tattered trench coat that covered a bulky chest piece that donned spray painted designs. On the neck lip held the faded numbers: ‘04’. The left breast carried a spray painted image of a fist, and the right breast spoke the words: ‘LAPD RIOT’. The trench coat she wore had a patch on the right sleeve with the words ‘THORN’ and the code, ‘MI-022-K68’. Her blue jeans were faded and dirty and her boots were tattered. Belts hung around her body, including an ammo belt. A backpack hung against her back and a holdster on her waist held a magnum. The ranger also wore an old gas mask and a military helmet. 

 

The ranger sighs in pent up relief, stepping up to the old Boston sign, placing her index and middle finger against the sign.

 

_ Home sweet Home.. _

 

\--

 

The dead city had been surprisingly quiet, not a soul around as she roamed around her old home. The cold gusts of radiatiating wind, the crunch of dead plants beneath her boots. The sight of destroyed buildings filled her chest with a homey familiarity. Soon, the Ranger fell into an undeniable trance, falling into her own thoughts as the sound of dead leaves and loose gravel filled her ears.

 

Long moments passed by her as she wandered around the city, before her mind was roughly pulled out of it’s daze upon the deafening sound of an explosion. Instincts began to kick in, as she ducked behind cover. She was panicking, wondering what set an explosion off.. Then goes another, a lot closer than she expected, the building she took cover in shook, her ears starting to ring. As the ringing of voices fade, she could hear muffled, electronically altered voices yelling for cover. When the ranger decided to poke her head out to see heavy fire between lasers and bullets.. Raiders vs. large armored bodies.. She saw that type of armor before.. Was it Power armor? Or..

 

Another explosion occurred before she could finish her thoughts, happening way too close for comfort. The shock wave forcing her back a couple of feet, landing on the gravel. The urge to join this fight was growing in her chest, picking up her aching body and dragging her feet towards the rifle that was knocked out of her hands. Grabbing the rifle, she forced herself to join the fight, exiting the nearly ruined building, joining in the fight  against the raiders. The odds turned to the armored group’s favor as the ranger continued to pop off a raider, one by one.

 

Not even a second later and the fight was over with a clear victor. The ranger turned towards the armored men who panted heavily, a couple falling back to aid one of their fallen comrades. Satisfied by her work, she decides she should take her leave, putting in a new magazine into her rifle until a voice behind her stopped her.

 

“Stop.” A gruff voice growled. “Hands where I can see them! Turn around slowly.”

 

The ranger let out a sigh of annoyance, letting her rifle drop, resting on her chest as it hung on the homemade sling. She slowly raised her gloved hands, padding the ground with her boots as she turned towards them. The first thing she noticed was the power armor animated before her while in the process of lowering his Laser Rifle. Upon his assumption that they weren’t here to hurt his team (Including the fact that the ranger helped them), he relaxed, his shoulders moving down slightly within the armor. 

 

“Thank you for coming to our aid.” He finally said after some silence between them. “We would’ve been gone if you didn’t come a second sooner.” 

 

He glanced back at his wounded soldiers to make a point, before looking back at the helmeted soldier. “I don’t believe I’ve seen a civilian around with that sort of armor. Tell me, What’s your name?” Suspicion laced his curious tone.

 

The ranger slowly turned her arm, pointing to patch which donned the word ‘THORN’, glancing up at the Soldier, hoping he would understand. He stood there, looking dumbfounded by the way he shifted his weight uncomfortably, before letting out a weak, questioning voice, ‘Uh.. Thorn…?” 

 

He was relieved upon her nod, returning to her original stance which was stiff, ready to pounce. He couldn’t help but examine Thorn’s stature, proud on how she was already prepared for battle. “Knight Adler.” He responded, holding his hand out to shake hers. She reluctantly took his large, metal hand, shaking it, before letting go. The two looked at each other in awkward silence, before they both heard the hydraulics of the power armor behind them. Both try to see who it was, when a man in power armor stood before them, donning a suit of X-01, painted in brotherhood insignias. His earthy, brown eyes stared at the two, nodding at Knight Adler. 

 

“Knight.” He acknowledged, before shifting his attention to Thorn, who was a hell of a lot shorter than both men. “You, Thank you. I’m sure Knight Adler had already said this, but you saved us.” He returned his attention to Adler. “It won't be until sixteen-hundred that we finally get a vertibird out here. We still need those documents for Project Liberty.”

 

“Paladin Danse, We won't be able to retrieve those documents unless..” Both men glanced back at the ranger, who only stared back at them through her glowing, red visors, before turning to each other. “We can use him, Danse.” He said under the concerned, disapproving gaze of the paladin. 

 

“Yes, but what if he kills you?”

 

_ He? _

 

“I can handle myself! I’ve done it at cambridge, and I can do it again.” Adler retorts, acting like he was about to be put in time out.

 

A long, eerie silence lasted between the two, before Danse let out an irritated yet defeated sigh. “Fine. I expect only a mere scratch on you, soldier.” Paladin sternly replied, before turning himself around and making his way towards his wounded comrades. Knight Adler let out a soft sigh, turning towards Thorn, who shifted her gaze up to the obviously conflicted man.

 

“We leave at fifteen-thirty, ten minutes from now.” He stiffened his posture. “I expect you to be ready to depart to D.B. Technical High School.”

 

Without another word, he headed off to help aid with the rest of his team.


	2. Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that my writing is severely lacking and I personally don't like it. Please bare with me! I also realized that this is SEVERELY cannon bending..

The sun was just peeking through the ruined buildings, it’s golden touch seeping into the dull, irradiated earth. Thorn stood before Paladin Danse, listening in on his orders and casual talk with his soldiers. He most certainly didn’t sound normal, possibly too invested into the dream of a prewar military to care. Thorn always heard banter between NCR soldiers, sounding like raiders with higher intelligence. She couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle from the thought, crossing her arms. Danse must’ve heard her because his whole body snapped towards her, surprising her with how he was able to keep his balance in that giant armor. She could feel the anger radiating from his body, despite keeping a poker face. 

 

_ Jesus, what’s this guy’s problem? _

 

Keeping the staredown through her red-tinted visors, she obviously won as he broke their contact, returning to aid the others. Did he really hate outsiders that much? Or maybe it’s just because of the NCR. Either way, she could care less. They were just a hulking mass of testosterone and misogynistic views. Her chest felt heavy, clouded with anger but she didn’t want to give in to it. Thorn took a deep breath in, before exhaling.. Inhale.. Exhale. 

 

The sound of metal caught her attention, noticing that Paladin Adler was making his way over to her. He still held his usual laser rifle, his eyes running over her armor. “Ready to move out?” His gruff voice resonated within her chest. With the roll of her eyes, she responds with another nod of her head. Satisfied with her answer, Adler jogged towards Danse, exchanging a few words, a pat on the shoulder, and a salute. The moment Adler turned back towards her, she felt her muscles tense. He beckoned her to follow, obeying in silence as the two disappeared between destroyed buildings, following blindly behind the hulking mass, with her gun pressed against her chest.

 

\--

 

It’s been a couple of hours since they left, passing the ruins of a collage with aching feet. Thorn fought the urge to moan in pain, envious on how Adler wasn’t even slightly phased by how long they’ve been on their feet. She was sure that he didn’t know where he was going and she had to admit that she didn’t know either. Thorn felt the need to at least tell him, give him a sign along the lines of ‘ _ Where the fuck are we going? _ ’ The ranger didn’t feel the need to do so as the Knight paused for a moment. A few seconds of silence felt like hours as Thorn awaited to hear the voice of Adler.

 

“Around the block.” He eventually says, continuing his proud conquest for these.. ‘Documents’.

 

Thorn couldn’t help but let out an irritated groan. She knew this was heard by Adler when he turned his head ever-so-slightly towards her. Their feet pounded the ground as they made their way to the High School. The moment they stood before the school, she could hear Adler grumbling a few curses. Of course he didn’t want to be here.

 

_ This was going to be a long day.. _

 

\--

 

The moment both of them returned, Danse was already hovering over Adler with so much concern, it was sickening to Thorn. Thorn was currently holding the dirty binder of documents, clearing her throat, causing Danse to snap his head towards her. He was met with with a binder being shoved in his face, of which he grabbed almost as aggressively as his brotherhood views. After a few minutes of flipping through the documents, the Paladin’s expression lessens, giving the nod of approval. 

 

“That took way less time than I anticipated.” Danse finally said between the two of them, the faint sound of two vertibirds heard from the distance. 

 

“I couldn’t have done it without Thorn.” Adler notioned to her. “In fact, she made the mission way easier than what you and I could’ve done.”

 

_ Ouch. _

 

Thorn could see the pang of jealousy through his dark, earthy eyes. “I’m sure they could be an asset to the brotherhood.”

 

_ An Asset? Oh hell no! _

 

The moment she was about to open her mouth was the moment that she realized that maybe this was a good idea.. A way better way than handing over a paper from her superiors stating that she will be brought aboard to speak with the Elder. That would be a stupid idea.. When they both turn to her, she snaps out of her own thoughts to look at them, her mask concealing her stupid look. 

 

“Would you like to join our brothers and sisters aboard the prydwen?” Adler asked, barely able to conceal his excitement. Why would the brotherhood suddenly accept an outsider? Someone they barely met. It was clear that Danse was thinking the same thing, a glare emerging from the question. The three remained silent for a minute as two ‘birds landed on the rooftop of an abandoned building near by. Eventually, she nods, clutching onto her rifle.

 

“Outstanding, Initiate.” Paladin says through a clenched jaw. “Now that we have that out of the way, it seems that our ride is here. Move out.” 

 

Thorn watched Danse stomp off to help one of his soldiers get inside the building of which the vertibirds sat upon. Adler followed soon after along with Thorn, slowly making their way up those stairs of hell. Finally reaching the top, Adler was already securing himself on the machine gun, reaching his hand out to help Thorn in. She hesitated for a moment, before taking his metal hand and heaving herself up. Thorn sat down, buckling herself in one of the seats, clutching onto the belts as the ‘birds began to lift.

 

_ Here goes nothing.. _


End file.
